


Laugh And Laugh Because You Can't Cry When He's Watching

by Hereisthere_gg



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #venting, Overuse of italics, They go hand in hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: Sans is messy and a mess and he can't let everything, fall apart, after everything, after he's worked so hard, right? (Laughs)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lololololol

Papyrus was gone for a week.

A week. Just, a little road trip with Undyne to train somewhere, he doesn't remember where, sadly.

In a week, he's wrecked the house.

Stuff, he doesn't even bother to register it all, litters everything.

_He has to clean it up. He **has to.**_

Papyrus...would _flip_. Everything would fall apart, everything he worked at hard to keep normal.

It would all break.

Papyrus is home in an hour. No time.

He teleports most of what he can to the void, but the junk food based diet has depleted his magic levels. He'll throw it away properly later ( _Maybe_.).

He puts everything back to the way it was before. It takes a while, but he does it. He's so close to almost being proud of himself.

Keys jingle and clink together, along with loud voices.

 _Jesus Christ_ -

"hey, pap." He greets lazily, from the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I belong in snowdin, what with the laughing themed coping mechanisms and all and our skele needs help


End file.
